The development of more sophisticated views of the proteome will continue to provide the basis of new insights directly relevant to CSSI's general program goals and to the Office of Cancer Clinical Proteomics Research's (OCCPR's) Clinical Proteomic Tumor Analysis Consortium (CPTAC) program goals. The mission of CSSI is to create and uniquely implement exploratory programs focused on the development and integration of advanced technologies, trans-disciplinary approaches, infrastructures, and standards to accelerate the creation of publicly available, multi-dimensional data, knowledge, and tools to empower the entire cancer research continuum for patient benefits.